This invention relates to synthetic polymeric resin compositions useful for thermoplastic fabrication. More particularly, the present invention refers to thermoplastic blends of polyesters and other polymers that improve certain physical properties without adversely affecting the transparency property of the polyester.
The high molecular weight polyesters of terephthalic, isophthalic and other aromatic diacids are well known. See, for example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,319 and 3,047,539. These aromatic polyesters have many properties such as high heat distortion temperature, stiffness, transparency and the like which make them particularly suitable for use in containers, electronic components and consumer products. However, for many potential applications such as safety eyeglasses, the polyesters do not possess sufficient combination of tensile strength, toughness and transparency to perform satisfactorily.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a means to improve the tensile strength of the polyester without sacrificing its hardness, thermal resistance or transparency.